Pilgrim
by Feetsi
Summary: Reallife meets ME. Findet ein von der Gesellschaft enttäuschtes Mädchen wirklich die Erlösung in der Welt, in die sie sich sehnt? Keine mary sue, R&R Kap.2!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer meinem Charakter. Summary: Ein Mädchen, das enttäuscht von der Realität ist, landet in ME, doch findet sie dort den wahren Sinn des Lebens, wie sie immer dachte? 

Note: Ich hatte nie vor, eine Mädchen- landet- in –ME Geschichte zu schreiben, aber ich das war einfach ein Versuch, der mir in den Sinn kam. Wenn ich nach einigen Kapiteln merken sollte, dass keiner meine story liest, würde ich sie vielleicht wieder entfernen, doch dies ist kein action-adventure, so habt ein wenig Geduld wenn ihr ereignisse haben wollt. Romantische Anwandlungen könnten sich entwickeln, aber ich betone noch einmal, dass das keine mary sue ist!

_Pilgrim _

_Prolog_

„Ach, könnte ich nur..."

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fallen auf ein Mädchen, dass in erhabener Position an einem Fenster steht und in die Ferne sieht. Ihre Augen scheinen in weit entfernten Landen zu verweilen, der Schimmer ihrer Tränen spricht von den sehnsuchtsvollen Träumen einer anderen Welt.

„ Du bist echt bekloppt. Ich konnte deinen Herr- der- Ringe- Wahn noch nie verstehen..."

Das Mädchen am Fenster schüttelt sachte den Kopf und dreht sich zu ihrer Freundin um. Die Sonnenstrahlen drängen sich nun vollends in das Zimmer und erhellen wieder die Wirklichkeit. Eine Wirklichkeit, die aus einem typischen Teenagerzimmer besteht. Eine Wirklichkeit, die die Bewohnerin dieses Raumes bitter stimmt. Ihre Silhouette wird nun von der Sonne umrandet und ihre Freundin, die auf dem Bett sitzt, legt sich die Hand vor die Augen, während sie fortsetzt.

„Ich mein, okay, manche dieser Schauspieler sind schon echt knackig, aber die tun schon echt schwul, wenn man die mal reden hört..."

Ein erneutes bedachtes Kopfschütteln, auf welches eine leise Stimme folgt.

„Nein, du verstehst mich wirklich nicht. Merkst du nicht, wie unser Denken bereits versaut ist durch unsere Gesellschaft. Leute in unserem Alter sehen nur eine kitschige Fantasy- Verfilmung, nicht mehr. Dabei geht es um genau die Werte, auf die man in unserer Zeit nicht mehr bedacht ist. Werte wie Freundschaft, Mut und Selbstaufopferung zum Wohle anderer. Wenn wir nur auf diese edlen Werte hören würden... wie friedlich könnte dann unsere Welt sein...Findest du es nicht traurig, dass so viele in einer so wundervollen Botschaft nur Kitsch sehen? Ist es wirklich schon so um uns geschehen?"

Traurig setzt sich das Mädchen auf den Rand ihres Bettes und streicht abwesend über die Linien und Farben, die eine Landkarte Mittelerdes auf der Bettwäsche darstellten.

„Hätte der Regisseur diese Geschichte in die Gegenwart transportiert, hätte irgendjemand am Ende eine Träne vergossen?"

Das andere Mädchen stieß einen Lacher aus.

„Du übertreibst aber. Würdest du etwa im Mittelalter leben wollen, ohne fließendes Wasser, wahrscheinlich als eine Hausfrau endend, die nichts anderes tut, als sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern und Kinder groß zu ziehen?"

„Das war nicht das Schicksal aller Frauen, ich stell mir Mittelerde als eine schönere Variante des Mittelalters vor, einer, in der das Leben nicht durch Gott bestimmt wird, sondern tatsächlich ein kleiner Hobbit dazu in der Lage ist, die Welt zu retten und mit Königen zu speisen. Und Duschen würde ich liebend gerne opfern, wenn die Menschen um mich herum endlich wieder für wahre Werte einstehen würden..."

„Du bist nicht die einzige, die den Film gesehen hat und wenn dort alles so toll wäre, wie du es dir vorstellst, dann gäbe es auch keine korrupte Menschen wie Isildur oder Saruman!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass alles toll war, aber in Mittelerde sind die Völker durch ihr Ehrgefühl in der Lage, das Böse abzuwenden, wann kann man das von unseren Leuten behaupten. Schau an, was sie im Nahen Osten veranstalten, oder was bei den Wahlen in Amerika abging. Jeder hat das Übel vor Augen, doch traut sich ein Hobbit, gegen dieses einzusetzen?"

„Man kann doch eh nichts bewegen."

„Das weiß man im Voraus eben nicht. Und wenn man wirklich nichts bewegen kann, dann, weil man das Böse bereits zu lange gären gelassen hat, aber wenn man nichts tut, dann wird sich nie etwas ändern, ist es dann nicht einen Versuch wert?"

Die Freundin des Mädchens streckte sich gähnend.

„Uuuuuh... es macht mich immer müde, mit dir zu diskutieren. Akzeptiere endlich, dass du im Hier und Jetzt lebst, und das ist im Moment nun mal durch ein Bioreferat bestimmt. Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen weitermachen, damit du dich wieder abkühlen kannst."

Das Mädchen sah ihre Freundin lächelnd an. Sie würde ihre Ansichten nie ändern können, doch musste sie selbst sich damit zufrieden geben, was sie hatte. Wie schon so oft zuvor sah sie seufzend aus dem Fenster, hinter die Berge, tausende von Jahren zurück in eine ihrer Meinung bessere Welt.

Ach könnte sie nur...

„Na mach schon, sonst kommst du wieder zu spät!"

Das Mädchen schnappte sich im Rennen ein Brot von ihrer Mutter und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

Jeden Tag dasselbe. Das warme Bett verlassen und in eine Einrichtung gehen, die ihr beibringt, dass Erwachsene und Kinder nicht ohne Krieg zusammen leben können. Man lernt nicht für die Schule, sondern für das Leben, sagt ihr Lehrer immer. Aber hat sie je jemand gefragt, ob sie das Leben so will?

Wie in Zeitlupe spielt sich vor ihren Augen das Schulszenario ab. Lärmende Kinder, Mädchen im Kindesalter mit Spiegeln und Lippenstift, kleine Jungen mit ihren Gameboys und geweiteten Pupillen. Die Zukunft unserer Welt. Juchhu.

Die beliebten Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Diese Blicke wieder, gleich würde es kommen.

„Na, wieder in der Altkleiderkiste gekramt?"

Na also.

Was war an ihr auszusetzen? Ihre Klamotten entsprachen vielleicht nicht der neuesten Mode, aber war dies wirklich alles, was zählte?

Ihre Freundin warf ihr vor, keinen Sinn mehr für die Realität zu haben. Die Wahrheit war, dass die Realität keinen Sinn für sie hatte.

Ethik. Ein Referat halten. Ihre Sitznachbarin hatte sie am „Klimatag"(psychologisch- pädagogischer Tag, an dem alle Gemobbten Gelegenheit bekamen, zu erklären, warum sie gemobbt werden und die Mobber neue Anregungen für Mobbing fanden) ihrer Klasse gefragt, warum sie alles so pessimistisch sah.

„Nenn mir eine Sache, die an unserer Gesellschaft positiv ist.", hatte sie geantwortet.

„Höh, da ist aber eine schnell eingeschnappt...", hatte das Mädchen schnippisch gebellt.

„Das wäre ein Argument für mich."

Pessimistisch. Nein, das war sie nicht, sie liebte Vieles an ihrem Leben und auch an der Welt. Auch sie hatte einmal zu den beliebten Mädchen gehört, bis sich irgendwann diese Fragen in ihren Kopf gestohlen haben, Fragen, die nicht weggehen wollten. Und Ansichten einer Welt, die besser sein könnte, wenn sich nur die Menschen ein wenig Mühe geben würden. Der Herr der Ringe war nur ein Glied einer langen Kette gewesen, schon als sie sich mit der Romantik in der Literatur beschäftigte, pflanzten sich neue Gedanken ein. Damals hatte man sich mit der Vergangenheit auseinandergesetzt um Antworten zur Gegenwart zu finden. Warum galt sie als Außenseiter, nur weil sie klarer sah, als viele in ihrem Alter?

„Hey du, pass auf!"

Die Warnung kam zu spät. Ein dumpfer Schlag auf ihrem Kopf brachte sie zu Boden. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, doch hörte sie noch die aufgeregten Stimmen um sie herum. Moment mal... Das waren keine Stimmen von Schülern....

Ihre Augen schmerzten, doch die Neugier siegte und langsam die Konturen wieder Form an.

„Ahhh..", das ruckhafte Aufsetzen bereute sie bereits, als sie sich an die pochende Stirn griff, doch was sie sah, verschlug ihr den Atem.

Säulen aus weißem Marmor, hohe, majestätische Bauten, wie von Gottes Hand errichtet. Menschen standen vor ihr, die in familiäre Stoffe gekleidet waren. Woher kannte sie diese Kleidung nur? Doch das Merkwürdigste sah sie, als sie an sich selber herunterblickte. Ein Kleid! Noch nie hatte sie ein Kleid getragen, geschweige denn eines besessen! Ihr Blick wanderte wieder aufwärts und blieb an etwas hängen. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie den verdorrten Baum erreicht hatte. Ihre Finger streckten sich ganz wie von selber nach den trockenen Ästen aus.

„Wo zum Teufel...", begann sie, als sie sich umdrehte und plötzlich vor der Zitadelle stand, die sie so oft im Film bewundert hatte.

„Ach du heiliger...", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

„Meine Herrin? Meine Herrin, wacht auf!"

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag das Mädchen immer noch auf den Steinen, die den Hof von Minas Tirith säumten. Leute beugten sich über sie, die direkt dem Film entsprungen zu sein schienen. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann, der ihr beim Aufstehen halfen, sahen sie besorgt an.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und erblickte nun nicht nur den Pelennor vor sich, sondern auch die bedrohlichen Wolken Mordors am Horizont.

„Das kann doch nicht sein...", begann sie zu stammeln, als ihre Stimme wiederkehrte.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte vorsichtig der Mann.

„Natürlich geht es ihr gut, beeil dich, Taré , die Aussicht kannst du noch genießen, wenn du deine Arbeit vollbracht hast!" Sie drehte sich zu der rauen Stimme um und sah die dazugehörige Frau, eine robuste Dienstmagd, die mit verschränkten Armen auf sie zu warten schien.

„Was? Ich.. sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich heiße..."

„Nun eil dich, Kind, der Truchsess wartet auf seine Speisen!" Mit gerafften Röcken zog sie das Mädchen hinter sich her. Dieses hatte das ungute Gefühl, diese Frau würde keine Widerworte akzeptieren. Sie hatte noch nicht mal Zeit, sich bei dem Mann zu bedanken.

„Einen Moment, wie bin ich denn überhaupt hierher gekommen, warum nennen sie mich Taré, wo bringen sie mich hin...."

Genervt von den löchernden Fragen, blieb die Frau plötzlich stehen und drehte sich gehetzt zu ihr um.

„Was soll das nun? Du bist natürlich Taré, Tochter des Oron , neunzehn Jahre alt und Dienstmagd des Truchsesses, reicht dir das? Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Spielchen, Kind, komm!"

Taré blieb einen Moment stocksteif stehen, bis sie der davoneilenden Frau hinterherlief.

In welchem Schlamassel steckte sie nun nur? Wie sollte sie der Magd erklären, dass sie nicht diejenige war, für die sie gehalten wurde? Während die beiden durch die hohen Flure liefen, zog Taré ihren Umhang fröstelnd an sich. Es musste Winter in Mittelerde sein und die Stoffe an ihrem Körper boten dem Wind, der eiskalt zwischen den Steinmauern pfiff, kaum Widerstand. Sie betraten einen langen, niedrigen Raum, in dem es angenehm warm war, doch auch stickig. Vereinzelt liefen Mägde herum, manche kochten, andere putzten.

„So, Taré, mach dich wieder an die Arbeit. Herr Denethor wünscht, sein Essen in einer Stunde zu empfangen und du hast noch nicht einmal das Gemüse gewaschen... Was stehst du noch im Weg?"

Hastig machte Taré Platz für die alte Frau, die sie kurzerhand alleine ließ. Unschlüssig stand sie vor den verschiedenen Töpfen, Kräutern, Messern und Lebensmitteln, bis sie sich beobachtete fühlte und den Blick eines jungen Mannes gewahr wurde, der sie unverwandt anstarrte. Als sie schüchtern den Kopf sinken ließ, trat er zu ihr.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr neu hier seid? Gut, allem Anschein nach sollt ihr dem Truchsess das Essen bereiten. Dort liegen eine tote Ente, Kohlgemüse, Mohrrüben und Obst." Auf ihren fragenden Ausdruck hin, krempelte er seufzend die Ärmel hoch und stellte sich neben sie. Der Mann überragte sie um einen Kopf, obwohl er höchstens sein konnte.

„Die Ente wird im Topf geschmort, das Gemüse gedämpft, das Obst gereinigt und auf einer Platte angerichtet. Wartete, ich helfe euch..."

Dankend lächelte sie ihn an, als er eine Schüssel mit Wasser holte.

„Ich danke euch, dies alles ist so....ungewohnt für mich."

„Mir ging es an meinem ersten Tag nicht anders, ich war Stallbursche und beim Satteln des ersten Pferdes ist es mir auf den Fuß getreten."

Taré konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Mein Schrei hat den halben Hofstaat aufgeweckt und ich wurde in die Küchenräume versetzt."

„Da musstet ihr wenigstens keinen Pferdedung mehr entsorgen."

„Das nicht, aber für einen heranwachsenden Jungen ziemt es sich nicht gerade, nur mit Frauen zusammen zu arbeiten. Wenigstens konnte ich auf jene Weise Erfahrungen sammeln. Heute habe ich dadurch eigentlich immer etwas zu tun.", antwortete er schmunzelnd und schmiss den geschnittenen Kohl in den Topf.

„Ich denke, den Rest schaffe ich alleine, ihr habt bestimmt noch viel zu erledigen..."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen,....?"

„Oh, Taré ist mein Name." Sie streckte die Hand aus, erinnerte sich jedoch gleich daran, dass in Mittelerde keine Hände zur Bekanntmachung geschüttelt wurden.

Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an, bevor er nach hinten tänzelte.

„Meine Arbeit verlangt tatsächlich nach mir und nach euch, meine Herrin Taré ruft noch eine Ente, die gerupft werden will...", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und verschwand daraufhin.

Taré fiel ein, dass sie ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte, doch er war bereits weg, so kehrte sie an ihre Anrichte zurück und betrachtete die Ente.

Die lockere Art des Mannes hatte ihre Spannung etwas gelockert und sie dachte sie zum ersten Mal daran, dass sich ihr größter Traum erfüllt hatte. Sie war in Mittelerde. Leider löste diese Tatsache nicht das Problem mit dem Federvieh. Mit zwei Fingern hob sie es hoch und zupfte mit der anderen Hand an einer Feder, bis sie endlich zu Boden fiel. Das würde einen langen Kampf geben, was täte sie nur für eine Mikrowelle.

* * *

Eineinhalb Stunden später stand sie schwitzend und mit zerzausten Haaren vor dem fertigen Mahl. Ein Meisterwerk war es nicht, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.

Tatsächlich musterte die alte Magd, welche übrigens Lehta hieß, das Essen nicht glücklich aber doch zufrieden. Stolz reckte sich Taré. Plötzlich fing sie eine Ohrfeige von Lehta ein.

„Das nächste Mal trägst du gefälligst eine Schürze, Mädchen, schau dir dein schmutziges Gewand an, die Zeit, die du für die Reinigung benötigen wirst, kannst du sparen, um die Flure zu putzen."

Mit der Hand an der schmerzenden Wange schluckte Taré eine Träne herunter. Noch nie hatte sie eine Ohrfeige bekommen, noch nicht einmal von ihren Eltern und das nur für einen dreckigen Rock.

„Nun wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als selber Denethor zu bedienen. Was hat dein Vater sich eigentlich gedacht, dich mir als Hilfe zu schicken. Geh und scheuer draußen die Pötte sauber." Mit den letzten Worten drückte sie ihr einen Eimer Wasser und Lappen in die Hand und deutete mit der anderen auf die riesigen Kessel.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, hast du erst mal eine Ruhepause, bleib aber nicht zulange weg, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ständig nach dir suchen zu müssen!"

Taré schleppte die schweren Kessel auf den Platz vor dem alten Steingemäuer. Beim Entfernen der Fettkrusten beobachtete sie das geschäftige Treiben. Im Schatten von Mordor verweilten die Einwohner Gondors nicht gerne auf der Straße, doch auch in den Häusern fühlten sie sich nicht sicher. Immer wieder fielen nervöse Blicke auf die schwarzen Berge im Osten, Kinder weinten überall. Taré wunderte sich, an welchem Tag sie hier gelandet sein mochte, der Stimmung nach zu urteilen, konnte die Schlacht am Pelennor nicht mehr weit in der Zukunft liegen. Mit Schrecken fiel ihr ein, dass sie so gut wie hilflos sein würde, wenn der Angriff erfolgen würde. Als Dienstmagd hatte sie weder Rüstung noch Schwert, um ihr Leben zu verteidigen.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf. Wenn Mordors Truppen wirklich bald vor den Toren stehen würden, musste sie die Menschen warnen! Doch wer würde ihr schon glauben? Sie entschied sich, den jungen Mann aus der Küche zu suchen, er war der Einzige, den sie hier kannte und dem sie so etwas sagen könnte.

Nachdem sie die Kessel wieder an ihren Platz gebracht hatte, hielt sie in der Küche nach einem Knecht Ausschau. Als sie einen erblickte, fragte sie ihn, ob er einen großen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und hellen Augen kannte, der in der Küche und im Stall arbeiten würde.

Der Bursche meinte lachend, dass es nur einen geben würde, der sich nicht schämte, Weiberarbeit zu verrichten. Quentur wäre im Stall zu finden.

Mit Erleichterung sah Taré ihn schon vor den Ställen sitzen und essen. Verwundert schaute er auf, als sie außer Atem vor ihm stand.

„Was ist geschehen. Stand die Ente wieder von den Toten auf?", aufgrund ihres Gesichtsausdruckes verstummte sein Lachen.

„Quentur, ist in den letzten Tagen ein Zauberer in Minas Tirith angekommen? Ein Zauberer, der einen Halbling bei sich hatte?"

„Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken kann, dann handelte es sich in der Tat um einen Zauberer, der heute durch die Stadt galoppierte.."

Taré blieb das Herz stehen. Gandalf war bereits in der Stadt, das bedeutete, heute Nacht würden die Orks aus Minas Morgul aufbrechen. Aber wann würde Faramir hier eintreffen? Das Buch hatte sie gelesen, doch ihr wollte vehement nicht einfallen, welcher Zeitraum zwischen Gandalfs Ankunft und der Schlacht lag. Beim Anblick von Quenturs Essen krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen, was auch ihm nicht verborgen blieb.

„Beruhigt euch erst einmal, Taré. Hier, setzt euch und nehmt meine Schale."

Dankend nahm sie das Angebot an und verschlang geradezu die Suppe, wobei sie von Quentur beobachtete wurde, der noch nie eine Frau so speisen gesehen hatte.

„Geht es euch nun besser? Dann erklärt mir eure Aufregung und woher ihr diesen alten Mann kennt."

Taré holte tief Luft und schaute ihn dann an. Seine blauen Augen waren fragend auf sie gerichtet, aber sie musste ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Woher ich den Zauberer kenne, ist unwichtig, aber das, was ich euch nun erzähle, müsst ihr mir unbedingt glauben, auch wenn es sich unglaublich anhören mag, doch uns steht große Gefahr bevor, versteht ihr mich, Quentur?"

„Nein, aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Gut. Ihr wisst bestimmt, das unser Truchsess Denethor ein verbitterter, alter Mann ist..."

Quentur legte ihr schnell die Hand auf den Mund und schaute sich um.

„Wie könnt ihr so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit von euch geben? Wenn euch einer der Soldaten gehört hätte...", flüsterte er ihr zu, seine Hand wieder sinken lassend.

Auch Taré senkte ihre Stimme.

„Aber es ist nun mal so. Der Zauberer heißt Gandalf und ritt nach Minas Tirith, um Denethor zu warnen und ihm zu raten, Rohan zu Hilfe zu rufen."

„Vor was hat der Zauberer gewarnt?"

„Die Armee Mordors wird heute Nacht in Richtung Minas Tirith ausrücken. In spätestens drei Tagen wird der Pelennor aus einem Meer von Orks, Trollen und anderen Unwesen bestehen. Denethor hört nicht auf den Rat Gandalfs, so dass wertvolle Zeit verloren gehen wird, in der man die Stadt gegen den Angriff rüsten könnte."

Quentur dachte eine Weile nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelnd aufstand.

„Wenn uns wirklich eine solche Gefahr bevorstehen würde, dann würde Denethor handeln. Er liefert diese Stadt nicht dem Unheil aus!"

Taré stellte sich vor ihn.

„Denethor ist zu stolz, um auf den Rat anderer zu hören, übermorgen wird er seinen letzten Sohn sogar in den Tod schicken!"

„Woher seid ihr euch dessen so sicher? Seid ihr eine Art Seherin, noch nie habe ich solche Vorhersagen aus dem Mund einer Magd gehört."

Taré kniff enttäuscht die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dass es sich unheimlich anhört. Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben, Quentur! Viele Unschuldige werden sterben, bis endlich Hilfe eintreffen wird!"

Quentur packte sein Sattelzeug wieder auf die Schultern.

„Nein, meine Herrin. Denethor mag zu stolz sein, aber er ist kein Ungeheuer, der sein Volk in Unheil stürzt! Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr uns so beunruhigt, die wir eh bereits keinen Frieden finden!", sagte er, während er sich zum Gehen wandte und Taré wieder allein zurückließ.

* * *

Den restlichen Tag blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen. Die alte Lehta schenkte ihr auch keinen Glauben, sondern eine weitere Ohrfeige für ihre unkonzentrierte Arbeit. Nach ein paar Stunden waren Tarés Hände von der ungewohnten Arbeit zerschunden und bluteten ein wenig. Den Alltag einer Magd hatte sie sich nicht so hart vorgestellt. Die wenigen Minuten Freizeit reichten weder um Informationen über ihre Ankunft in Mittelerde herauszufinden, noch um die Leute dazu zu bringen, auf ihre Warnungen zu hören. Sie erntete nichts als Missbilligung.

* * *

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, als sich Quentur erschöpft von der harten Arbeit des Tages auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Und doch wollte ihn der Schlaf nicht von den Zweifeln erlösen, die den ganzen Tag schon seine Gedanken vernebelten. Seit dieses Mädchen ihm von der bevorstehenden Schlacht erzählte. Als kleiner Junge war der Truchsess sein Vorbild gewesen. Seine Stellung erlaubte es ihm nicht, Politiker zu werden und seine Eltern hatten zuviel Angst um sein Leben, als das sie ihn Soldat hätten werden lassen. So war er immer aufgeregt neben den Pferden gelaufen, wenn Denethor in früheren Zeiten zum Kampf ausgezogen war. Und später hatte er dessen Söhne neidisch beim Training beobachtet.

Panische Stimmen ließen Quentur aufhorchen. Als er seine Mutter vor dem Haus einen Schrei ausstoßen hörte, nahm er hastig einen Dolch und stürzte raus.

„Mutter? Was ist..."

Seine Mutter war geradezu erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung, den Blick nach Osten gerichtet, wie jeder einzelne Mensch in der Straße. Quentur drehte den Kopf in die gleiche Richtung und ließ geschockt den Dolch klirrend zu Boden fallen. Er warf sich schnell ein Hemd über.

„Quentur, wo willst du jetzt hin?"

Er war schon beinahe um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, doch seine Antwort hörte sie noch.

„Ich muss jemanden suchen!"


	3. Kapitel 2

A/N:Sorry, dass das update so lange gedauert hat, werd mich bemühen, nicht mehr soviel Zeitbis zum nchsten vergehen zu lassen!Danke an Ella, Alca und Isis für eure tollen Reviews, hatt mich gefreut, obwohl ich ja wirklich noch nicht viel geschrieben habe, hoffe ich krieg weiterhin Feedback.

PS: Ich hab übrigens keine Ahnung, wieviele Tage zwischen der Ankunft Gandalfs, Faramirs Rückkehr nach Osgiliath und der Belagerung vergehen, also alle Angaben sind nur geschätzt!

Kapitel 2

Zu der Zeit, als die Stadt noch ruhig in ihrem steinigen Bett schlummerte und die Gondorianer noch nicht ahnten, dass sich manche von ihnen bald an die Warnungen einer jungen Frau erinnern würden, saß eben diese mit angewinkelten Beinen auf einem Mauervorsprung in der fünften Ebene der Stadt, die sich bereits in schwindelerregender Höhe über dem Erdboden befand. Ein Stoß hätte genügt, die Frau in den sicheren Tod zu schicken, doch das berührte sie im Moment recht wenig. Viel mehr war sie damit beschäftigt, den Balkon des Hauses zu beobachten, das sich schräg über ihr auf der nächsten Stufe befand. Dort standen ein in weiß gekleideter Zauberer und ein Kind. Nur ein geübtes Auge- oder in diesem Fall ein Mitwisser- erkannte, um wen es sich bei den Personen handelte.

Taré seufzte. Selbst wenn sie geschrien hätte, Gandalf und Pippin hätten ihre Stimme nicht vernommen. Dafür waren sie zu weit entfernt und ihre Konzentration zu sehr in die Ferne gerichtet. Es kam Taré unwirklich vor, dass sie sich einerseits mitten im Film befand und den Ton zu den Lippenbewegungen von Gandalf in diesem Augenblick beisteuern könnte. Doch andererseits war sie nicht näher dran als im Kinosessel. Weder gehörte sie zu den Hauptpersonen in dieser Geschichte, noch hatte sie irgendeinen anderen Einfluss. Ihr Name würde noch nicht mal im Abspann erscheinen...

Es war so hoffnungslos. Alles was ihr blieb, war abzuwarten und das war ihr noch nie leicht gefallen. Sie hatte aufgehört, mit den Menschen über Mordor zu reden, als ihr die Frage in den Sinn kam, ob es überhaupt etwas brachte. Sie wusste doch Bescheid, dass es alles gut ausgehen würde, also warum die Anstrengung? Frodo vernichtet den Ring, Aragorn wird König, alle leben glücklich und zufrieden, Ende. Wiederrum bestanden aber auch Zweifel. Dies war nicht einfach ein Film, es hatte keinen Schnitt zu Frodo und Sam gegeben, seit geschlagenen zehn Stunden verweilte die Kamera nun schon auf Minas Tirith. Nur weil ich weiß, wie der Film in meiner Welt ausgeht, heißt das nicht, dass das gleiche Ende in dieser auf uns wartet, dachte Taré mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Gott, sie verzweifelte noch an dem Dilemma, alles war so einfach und doch so kompliziert.

Aber das sie nichts ändern könnte, das war eine bittere Tatsache. Eine Dienstmagd... Warum wurde sie nicht als Adlige oder als Elbe nach Mittelerde geschickt? Am liebsten aus dem Düsterwald... Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, denn Legolas schmückte achtzig Prozent ihrer Herr der Ringe Poster zuhause. Aber viel mehr könnte sie helfen als Elbe, sie hätte eine einflussreichere Position, in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand waren ihr die Hände gebunden.

Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang enger, dabei entschied sie, die düsteren Gedanken vorerst beiseite zu schieben. Nach ihren Berechnungen müsste es eh gleich soweit sein... Ein leichtes Vibrieren, dass von dem Gestein ausging, erfasste sie plötzlich und wuchs an zu einem Beben. So schnell, wie es kam, erstarb es auch schon wieder, doch einen Atemzug später sah sie die Säule aus modrigem Grün von Mordor aus in den Himmel steigen.

Taré sprang auf und warf grinsend die Arme in die Höhe.

„Yeah, Baby, ich wusste es doch!", rief sie triumphierend, stockte jedoch, als sie den schockierten Blick eines Gondorianers gewahr wurde. Sich räuspernd nahm sie die Arme wieder runter.

„´Tschuldigung...Schreckliche Sache,...diese...diese..Sache.."

* * *

Unruhe stieg nicht nur unter der Bevölkerung, sondern auch bei den Soldaten an. Manche der Frauen schrien in Panik, Kinder weinten. Taré wusste, dass dies erst ein Vorgeschmack dessen war, was sie in zwei Tagen erwarten würde. Mit verkrampften Herzen beobachtete sie die aufgebrachte Bevölkerung. 

„Wer seid ihr?"

Sie drehte sich zu der bekannten Stimme um.

Quentur näherte sich ihr zögernd. Er setzte mehrmals verwirrt zum Sprechen an, doch dann zeigte er nur nach Osten.

„Was da passiert... ihr wusstet es, ihr habt es mir in jedem Detail beschrieben! Wer, bei Eru, seid ihr?"

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sein durchbohrender Blick, der von Verwirrung erfüllt war und die Tatsache, dass er sie um einen Kopf überragte, bereiteten ihr Unmut und sie wandte sich ab.

„Das weiß ich im Moment selber nicht recht..."

Quentur holte tief Luft und stützte sich auf die Mauer.

„Werden wir sterben?", fragte er gefasst.

Taré zögerte.

„Viele der Bewohner Minas Tirith werden die Schlacht nicht überleben. Die schwarze Armee wird bis in die oberen Ebenen eindringen."

Quentur schloss kurz die Augen. Dann packte er Taré an den Schultern und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Aber Minas Tirith ist nicht verloren? Gondor wird siegen?!"

„Nicht Gondor, nein, Denethor wird Selbstmord begehen, wenn er die Horden vor der Stadt sieht, aber Gondors Freunde werden es retten, wenn es fast zu spät ist..."

Er ließ sie wieder los, als ihm langsam die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde. Das Haus seiner Mutter lag in der dritten Ebene der Stadt.

„Die Menschen dieser Stadt werden am meisten leiden, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Aber ihr habt sie doch gewarnt, jetzt werden sie euch genauso wie ich Glauben schenken! Minas Tirith muss geräumt werden!"

Taré lachte abschätzig.

„Wie wollt ihr das erreichen? Ich hatte die Gelegenheit vielleicht zehn, zwanzig Leute zu warnen, bevor ich aufgab. Sollten wir zusammen zu Denethor marschieren, der noch nicht einmal auf einen Zauberer hört?"

Quentur dachte lange nach.

„Ihr sagtet, er würde sich umbringen, weil er denkt, dass Minas Tirith fällt, aber im Moment hängt er noch an seinem Leben, oder?"

Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin schmunzelte er nur.

* * *

„Wo bleibt mein Mahl? Eilt euch und bringt mein Essen, ich bin hungrig!"

Ungeduldig warf Denethor immer wieder die breiten Ärmel seines Pelzmantels nach hinten. Grimmig blickte er abwechselnd nach draußen und auf den leeren Tisch, an dem er saß. Erneut klingelte er nach der Magd, die ihm wie jeden Mittag seine Speisen brachte. Außer ihm befand sich nur der Hobbit Peregrin Tuk im Saal. Endlich schwang das Tor auf und eine junge Magd tischte ihm die Platten auf, wobei sie vermied, ihn anzusehen. Als sie ihm die letzte über die Schulter reichte, wollte er gerade nach dem Fleisch greifen, doch der Druck einer scharfen Klinge an seiner Kehle hinderte ihn daran. Er wollte nach den Wachen schreien, doch die andere Hand der Frau verschloss ihm schnell den Mund.

„Ihr haltet lieber den Mund, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist!" Ihr Gesicht schnellte zu dem Hobbit, der ungeschickt sein Schwert zog.

„Steckt euer Schwert zurück, Pippin. Ja, ich kenne euren Namen und ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bin auf eurer Seite. Und ihr...",Taré führte ihr Gesicht nahe an Denethors Ohr, „ Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich das schon einmal machen wollte!"

Er versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Oh, ich bin stark, nicht wahr? Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was jahrelanges Speerwerfen für Muskeln aufbaut."

Die Tür ging wieder auf und herein trat ein Wächter der Zitadelle.

Denethor atmete erleichtert ein, doch der Mann verriegelte nur das Schloss hinter sich und eilte dann zu ihnen. Sein Gesicht war mit dunkelblauem Stoff verhüllt, wie es bei den Wächtern Tradition war.

Es war nicht leicht für Quentur gewesen, die Verkleidung zu bekommen, doch einer der Wächter war ein enger Freund von ihm und hatte Schulden. Nachdem Quentur ihm versichert hatte, dass sie sich nur ein paar Minuten mit dem Truchsess unterhalten wollten, war es ihm möglich gewesen, in seine Rolle zu schlüpfen. Nicht nur die einfachen Einwohner Minas Tirith hatten etwas an Denethor auszusetzen...

Quentur zog sein Schwert und berührte mit der Spitze Denethors Hals. Taré ließ ihn los und stellte sich ihm ebenfalls gegenüber. Sie hatte einen Umhang umgelegt, der ihr Gesicht verbarg.

„Plötzlich schwingt der große Denethor keine Reden mehr. Was habt ihr denn? Angst, dass ihr euch zu eurem ältesten Sohn gesellt?" Taré war selber überrascht, wie leicht ihr der überlegene Ton eines Mörders fiel. Die vielen Quentin Tarantino Filme hatten also doch ihren Zweck erfüllt.

Nun ergriff Quentur das Wort.

„Euer Gold interessiert uns nicht, Denethor, Sohn des Ecthelion. Wir wollen leben, genauso wie alle anderen Bewohner der Hauptstadt Gondors. Ihr ahnt bereits, welcher Schrecken die Stadt heimsuchen wird, nicht wahr? Und doch bleibt ihr tatenlos..."

Während Quentur zu Denethor sprach, fiel Taré auf, wie bekannt ihr die Szene vorkam. Pippin in seiner Tracht, die Speisen auf den silbernen Tellern.

„Oh, nein..."

Sie kamen zu spät. Während sie die Vorbereitungen für ihren Plan getroffen hatten, war Faramir von seinem Vater wieder nach Osgiliath geschickt worden.

„Quentur..", flüsternd versuchte sie es Quentur zu sagen.

„Pst, seid ruhig. Ich befehle euch zwei Sachen, Denethor. Erstens werdet ihr die Stadt sofort gegen den bevorstehenden Angriff rüsten und zweitens alle Einwohner, die weder eine Waffe besitzen, noch in der Lage sind, sich selber zu verteidigen, umgehend aus Minas Tirith und in Sicherheit zu bringen! Wenn ihr die Bedingungen nicht erfüllt, werden wir euch umbringen!"

Mit angehaltenem Atem warteten sowohl Taré als auch Quentur auf eine Antwort, doch statt den erhofften Worten fing Denethor nur heiser an zu lachen. Plötzlich stieß er die Klinge von Quenturs Schwert zur Seite und stand auf.

Darauf waren sie nicht gefasst gewesen. Sie hatten sich darauf verlassen, dass Denethor zuviel Angst hätte, um Widerstand auszuüben. Quentur hatte noch nie jemanden getötet und er würde es auch nicht können. Vor allem nicht den Truchsess von Gondor.

„Für wen haltet ihr euch eigentlich? Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr könnt hier reinspazieren und mich umbringen? Ihr Narren!"

Es hämmerte an der Tür und die Stimmen von Wächtern waren zu hören. Jetzt erst bemerkten sie, dass Pippin sich rausgeschlichen hatte, um Alarm zu schlagen. Dieser dumme Hobbit, dachte Taré, warum musste er immer das tun, was er nicht sollte?

„Komm, wir müssen hier raus!", Quentur nahm sie an der Hand und rannte zu den Fenstern, doch es ging sehr weit in die Tiefe. Zirka drei Meter unter ihnen befand sich ein schmaler Vorsprung.

„Das schaff ich nie!", rief Taré verzweifelt, als sie in Quenturs Augen las, was er vorhatte.

„Es ist der einzige Ausweg! Komm, ich spring zuerst und fang dich auf."

Mit einem beherzten Sprung landete er auf dem Gemäuer.

Taré blickte noch einmal zur Tür. Die Wachen hatten sie fast auf.

„Beeil dich!"

Sie setzte gerade zum Sprung an, als zwei Hände sie von hinten wieder von der Fensterbank zogen. Mit einem Aufschrei landete sie auf dem harten Steinboden. Denethor hielt sie immer noch fest.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Denethor, Herrscher von Gondor so einfach kleine Meuchelmörder fliehen lässt?"

Tarés Kopf schmerzte von dem Aufprall, verschwommen sah sie die Umrisse der Wachen und meinte in dem Stimmengewirr noch Quentur zu vernehmen, doch dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.


End file.
